


Pets to Roommates to Lovers

by Stacysmash



Series: Catboys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, catboy Tooru, hint of IwaBoku/BokuIwa, prequel fic, reference to Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Although it's sad for Tooru that he's moving out of his best friend's place, it doesn't take long for him to settle in with his new owner and roommate, Sawamura Daichi. It doesn't take long for them to move past the line of friendship either...Prequel toTease





	Pets to Roommates to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).

“Are you going to sulk the entire way there?” Iwaizumi huffed as he pulled up to a stoplight. 

“Hmph.”

“Don’t be like this, we both agreed it would be the best thing for everyone.”

“_We?_ Oh no, Iwa-chan, I suggested you take that mangy mutt to the pound and then we could get back to our lives.”

“Don’t call Koutarou a mutt.”

Tooru scoffed, finally turning his body away from the window. “There’s no way he’s a purebred.”

“He is.” Iwaizumi cleared his throat as Tooru cocked an eyebrow at him. “He’s made of the purest kind of love, and that’s perfect to me.”

Tooru planted his hands on his knees and started to heave. “Ugh, the sap! Worse than a hairball… here it comes!”

“If you barf on my dashboard, I’m going to leave you in this parking lot over here instead of a comfortable home with one of my good friends.”

“You’re bluffing!”

“Wanna try it?”

“Okay fine, I’ll save it for _Sawamura’s_ carpet. I still can’t believe you’re leaving me with a stranger!”

“He’s not a stranger. He’s been to the house lots of times! The last time, you even curled up on his lap.”

“I did not!”

“I have a lot of pictures to prove it. It was adorable.”

“Then you must have drugged me.” Tooru gasped and even in Iwaizumi’s peripheral vision, he could see his scandalized expression. “It was all a ploy! A wicked plan to get rid of me so you can shack up with your ridiculously muscular dog!”

“I don’t think his muscles have anything to do with this,” Iwaizumi chuckled, picturing them clearly in his mind. Although, it didn’t hurt that Koutarou had them. His chest was strangely comfortable to rest his head on, just the right firmness for a pillow. And his body heat was so encapsulating that Iwaizumi no longer had any need for a blanket.  
Okay, he couldn’t deny that he was a pleasure to look at. He was used to being the strongest and well-built person in the group, but he didn’t mind being towered over by his goofy dog. His joyful smile was a pleasure to wake up to, his droopy ears swinging whenever he cocked his head. How could anyone be so handsome and adorable at the same time? 

At that very moment, all Iwaizumi wanted to do was turn the car around and go back home to see him. Kou’s face was so sad when he left him behind, even when Iwaizumi promised that he would be right back. It needed to be just him and Tooru for this particular trip though. He owed it to his best friend to say goodbye properly and give him a little one on one time.

Iwaizumi blinked suddenly, realizing that the car was eerily silent when the whole trip Tooru had been huffing and clicking his tongue. He glanced next to him and cringed. It wasn’t often Tooru stared at him with murderous intent but whenever he did, he usually deserved it.

“Hey, buddy. Something wrong?”

“Is something wrong? No, Iwa-chan, why would you think that?” he laughed harshly, his eyes sharpening to the point Iwaizumi thought lasers might shoot from them. “Did you not realize I’ve been talking for five minutes? You probably haven’t been listening since I mentioned that dog’s muscles, have you?”

“Uhhh...”

“You pervert! You pathetically whipped pervert. Fine, go live alone with your dog and his muscles and I’ll go live with some stranger who could be a serial killer. I hope you’ll be happy.”

“You’re being dramatic. By the way, tone that down for the first few weeks until Sawamura gets attached to you. I might have downplayed your personality a little bit so he’d take you.”

“So rude,” Tooru huffed, pulling his feet onto the seat and wrapping his arms around them. He dropped his chin on his knees and stared out the window.

Iwaizumi was relieved when he finally turned onto Sawamura’s street; the guilt was beginning to eat him alive. Tooru was his best friend, but sometimes friends have to make hard decisions for the best of everyone. Sawamura was a good man, lived alone in a clean apartment, and he loved it whenever he visited and Tooru was friendly with him. And hearing him coo over what a handsome boy Tooru was and how silky his hair was, Iwaizumi had a feeling he was going to spoil Tooru rotten. Soon he won’t even remember Iwaizumi’s name.

He sighed as he pulled into an empty spot and put the car in park. Tooru’s body tensed as he hid his face in his arms, peeking an eye up to watch Iwaizumi carefully. When Iwaizumi lifted the middle console and pulled out a leash, Tooru recoiled and hissed.

“You are _not_ putting that on me.”

“Well, I’m not carrying you.”

“Why not?”

“Are you serious? You’re taller than me and weigh more!”

“Aren’t you always bragging about your strength? And I thought your height was a nonissue, Iwa-chan!”

“Just get over here,” Iwaizumi growled, reaching over to clip the leash onto Tooru’s collar. He jerked away just in time before Tooru’s nails scratched him and soon the car was rocking back and forth from their fighting. “Damn it, just put it on!”

“No, you can’t make meeee!”

“Fine!” Iwaizumi shouted, charging out of the car and slamming the door behind him. 

Tooru’s body went rigid, his eyes darting around to see where Iwaizumi had gone. When he didn’t catch sight of him through the car windows, he slowly unbuckled the seat belt and peered around his seat. He screeched when his own door was wrenched open by a fuming Iwaizumi. 

For a moment, he didn’t say anything, glowering down at him as if _he_ was the villain. Finally, he stepped back and gestured toward the rest of the parking lot.

“Go on. You’re free. There are some nice trash cans over there between the apartments.”

“But, what about—”

“Sawamura? I’ll tell him you ran away and then I’ll go with him to pick out a new kitten from somewhere else.”

Tooru flinched from his words as if he’d slapped them across his face. Perhaps he was being unreasonable, but it was a stressful situation. Ever since he was a kitten, his home had been with Iwaizumi. And now he had to get used to an entirely different place and a new owner. 

Iwaizumi was right, he had agreed to the arrangement. At the time, Iwaizumi was laughing as Koutarou was licking his face. Then the big oaf scrambled onto his lap and started licking his ear, and Tooru was forced to watch as Iwaizumi blushed. Disgusting. Life in a peaceful apartment with Sawamura sounded like paradise to him at the time. But now? The loneliness was crippling.

His vision blurred and he quickly hid his face against the seat before Iwaizumi could see his tears. There was no masking his loud sniff, unfortunately.

“Damn it. Tooru, I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean that. Come on, I’ll take you upstairs.” 

“No!”

“No? Why not? Would you seriously rather live in a trashcan?”

“Ew, of course not! I just don’t want to be treated like a charity case. Poor Tooru, surely _somebody_ would want him since his best friend obviously doesn’t.”

“That’s not true. Any of it! The only one pitying you is yourself.”

“Oh wow, looks like I came just in time.”

Iwaizumi and Tooru startled at the voice and as Iwaizumi turned around, they saw Sawamura walking toward them, grinning in amusement. 

“Hey, we were just on our way up.”

“I saw you pull up… ten minutes ago. Figured you were having trouble.” 

Iwaizumi winced and scratched the back of his head. He seemed to be struggling with a response but Sawamura let him off the hook with a chuckle and a pat on the shoulder. He knelt in front of the open car door, watching Tooru closely but made no move to reach out to him.

“Hey, Tooru. Are you okay?”

“No,” he huffed, looking away and folding his arms across his chest. Iwaizumi groaned but Sawamura’s smile widened.

“Listen, I know this whole situation is hard on you. It’s scary moving into a new place with a new person, but I promise you that if you don’t like it, you don’t have to stay. Will you just promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?” Tooru asked, side-eyeing Sawamura without moving his body.

“Will you give it a chance? Give _me_ a chance? It’s a bit lonely in my apartment, all by myself. I enjoyed all those times I’ve gone over to Iwaizumi’s and had you snuggling on my lap. When he mentioned the possibility of you moving in with me, I have to admit I was excited. But as I said, I wouldn’t force you to stay if you didn’t enjoy it. So, will you give it a shot?”

Sawamura had a really nice voice. Deep and soothing. His eyes were a pretty shade of brown too, almost black. When his smile grew, one of his cheeks dimpled and Tooru had to admit that was very cute. 

In all his turmoil, he’d forgotten his hands as well, how they were a little rough but also gentle when they stroked through his hair. That was just one of the reasons he could never resist curling up on Sawamura’s lap when he visited. He also liked the feeling of his hard stomach through his T-shirt, his body heat seeping through the thin material and luring Tooru to sleep. 

Sawamura shuffled back to make room for Tooru as he finally turned around in his seat, his legs dangling out of the car. 

“You really want me?” Tooru asked meekly, making his eyes as big as he possibly could without being creepy. 

“Of course, I do. Why wouldn’t I want you?”

Not only did the question melt Tooru’s stubborn heart, but it melted the rest of his insides as well. In fact, he was pretty certain his body was on fire. He gulped, glancing down to check but nothing appeared to be flaming… yet.

“Then I’d be happy to stay with you Sawamura-kun. At least for now.”

“Glad to hear it,” Sawamura chuckled, bracing his hands on his knees as he stood up. He held out a hand to help him out of the car, but Tooru hesitated.

“Are you going to put the leash on me?”

“Do you need it?”

“No, I don’t want to live in a trash can.”

“Good, then I’ll trust you to stay with me. Just don’t get scared and run off, okay? Traffic can get heavy out front.”

“Okay!” Tooru chirped, accepting Sawamura’s hand and bouncing up to his feet. He didn’t stop there as he wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned against his new owner, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “See, Iwa-chan? Sawamura trusts me. He’s already a better master than you are.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” Iwaizumi agreed, too amicably for Tooru’s taste. He stuck his nose in the air and tried to think of a snide parting remark when a car blared its horn down the next street. Tooru shrieked and jumped into Sawamura’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep himself up. Sawamura staggered for a heart-pounding second, but he was able to stabilize himself under Tooru’s weight.

“It’s okay! Just a car,” he wheezed against Tooru’s chest. 

“Oh, silly me. Just in case though, I’ll stay here.”

“What, you want me to carry you up?”

“Yup. It’s safer that way.”

“Safer…”

“Well, Sawamura,” Iwaizumi laughed as he shut the car door. “Good luck with everything.”

“Thanks,” Sawamura deadpanned back, grunting as he tried to adjust the hold he had on Tooru. He shuffled around and started to head toward the street where the apartment entrance was but paused when Iwaizumi told him to hold up. Tooru perched his chin on Sawamura’s shoulder as he watched Iwaizumi reach into the back seat of the car and pull out his duffle bag. 

“Here, take care of yourself,” he said, handing it to him and ruffling his hair. “Don’t forget, if you need me just call. I’ll come get you.”

“Okay. Thanks, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said softly, giving his friend a little wave as they walked away. Iwaizumi smiled and returned the wave. As he lowered his hand, his smile faded as well and Tooru knew exactly how he felt. Sometimes things needed to change, but it didn’t make it any less painful. 

—

Settling into life with Sawamura was a lot easier than Tooru expected. He was a simple man, like Iwaizumi in a lot of ways, but while Sawamura lacked the long history he had with his best friend the atmosphere between them was comfortable, perhaps even refreshing. They created some house rules on the day of their arrival and Sawamura was kind enough to factor in Tooru’s opinions. It was tempting to be petty about the whole thing and suggest nonsensical rules that would stress Sawamura out, but Tooru realized that, despite being disgruntled about the whole thing, he wanted everything to work out with his new roommate. 

When Sawamura found out that he didn’t mind doing some chores around the house, he was adorably ecstatic. And when he rattled off the dishes he could cook and his favorite things to bake, Tooru may have started drooling. To have milk bread hot out of the oven instead of store-bought, he would gladly be Sawamura’s slave. 

The routine and responsibilities were easy, it was the stuff in between that needed working out. Two weeks after living with Sawamura and Tooru still curled up on the other end of the sofa while they watched TV. There was no reason he couldn’t snuggle up on Sawamura’s lap, it’s not as if he’d never done it. But it was different now that they were living together, it almost felt too intimate. 

But Tooru _craved_ to be pet. His back was itching for a good scratch and he wanted to feel Sawamura’s rough fingers scrape underneath his chin. Soon he was daydreaming about resting his cheek against that plush chest of his, listening to his chuckles rumble deep like thunder. 

“Are you alright?”

Tooru startled, glancing next to him at Sawamura’s look of concern. “I’m fine, why?”

“Your tail keeps twitching like you’re agitated. That and you seem distracted.”

“Sorry about that. I’m fine.”

Sawamura narrowed his eyes. “You have nothing to apologize for and you don’t have to tell me if something’s bothering you, but I’m here if you want to talk.”

Tooru gulped and glanced up the back of the sofa where Sawamura’s hand was resting. Goosebumps fluttered across his skin at the thought of that hand stroking over him and he quickly cleared his throat, hoping his face wasn’t turning red.

“Thank you, Sawamura-kun, but I’m fine.”

“Say that you’re _fine_ again and I definitely won’t believe you,” he chuckled. His eyes flickered to his own hand and quickly returned to Tooru as he cocked his head. “Would you like me to pet you?”

“What?! Why would I want you to do that?” he giggled nervously, snatching his twitching tail and twirling it around his fingers.

Sawamura arched an eyebrow. “Because you’re affectionate and we haven’t touched much since you arrived. It’s okay if you want me to.”

“Do _you _want to pet me? I’m certainly not going to force you.” _Not yet_, Tooru thought, recalling all the times he pestered Iwaizumi to pet him when he wasn’t in a good place to do so. If he can play around on his phone while taking a dump, he can also rub Tooru’s chin.

“Actually, I would love to pet you. Your back is so long, I’d love to give it a good scratch. And I remember how silky your hair is, the softness of your ears…” he trailed off as his eyes lingered on every part of him he mentioned. Tooru’s heart was racing under his warm gaze and his voice had lured him to the middle of the sofa, excruciatingly close to his hand. 

“Well, I suppose you can pet me if you’d like to,” he shrugged, tilting his head so the edges of his hair stroked across Sawamura’s skin. 

Sawamura’s smile grew and as his fingers sank into his hair, Tooru sighed. He shut his eyes, leaning further into the pleasant touch and started to purr. The fingertips swirled lightly over his scalp, barely grazing against his ears. He turned against Sawamura’s hand and rubbed his face against it, his tongue slipping out to catch a taste of his skin. It was a little salty from their popcorn snack and his mouth instantly watered to have another lick. 

When Sawamura began to chuckle, however, he opened his eyes and glared at him. “Something amusing, Sawamura-kun?”

His icy words made Sawamura’s smile grow deeper. He watched Tooru for a moment, his affectionate gaze melting his indignation completely. 

“You’re just cute and I’m happy you’re here. By the way,” he said softly, leaning in close, “you can call me Daichi now.”

Tooru shivered, both from his voice and the suggestion. “Daichi?” He scrunched up his nose as he said it. “Nah.”

“What? You don't like it?”

“It’s not that. It just doesn’t sound right coming from my lips, not cute enough.”

“But Sawamura-kun is better?” he chuckled.

“Well, that was a formality.” He hummed, tapping his lip as he leaned closer, settling in the crook of Sawamura’s arm. “How about Dai-chan?”

“Oh, like Iwa-chan.”

“No, not like that. It’s different.”

“How is it— you know, never mind. Dai-chan is cute.”

“See? I know best.”

Daichi beamed at him, lifting his other hand to nestle into his hair. Tooru couldn’t resist smiling back, realizing how comfortable he was in Daichi’s presence. His arm didn’t make a bad pillow either. 

“Would you like to snuggle on my lap?” Daichi asked. When Tooru gulped at the suggestion, Daichi faltered. “You don’t have to, of course. Just know that you’re welcome to whenever you’d like.”

Tooru giggled and nuzzled against Daichi’s cheek. “I hope you know that with that invitation, your lap now belongs to me.”

Daichi sighed into his hair and the arm Tooru had been using as a pillow curled around him, ushering him closer. “Sounds good to me. There’s no one else I’d rather have on it.”

“I bet you say that to all the kitties, Dai-chan. You put out that honest vibe but really you’re luring them into a trap.” 

Daichi laughed and plucked him off the sofa, placing him directly onto his lap. “Aw, was I that obvious? Well, what do you think, Tooru? Have I seduced you enough?” 

“Enough to allow you to stroke my gorgeous body. You may proceed,” he said, leaning back and exposing the length of his body. 

“Thank you, your Majesty. I’m honored,” Daichi deadpanned, but proceeded to run his hands over Tooru, giving him the greatest pet of his life.

— 

Tooru sauntered by Daichi’s door, heaving a loud sigh. He walked past but leaned back to see if Daichi had heard him. If he did hear it, he was ignoring Tooru completely as he continued to work. 

With a huff, Tooru stomped away to find something to occupy himself. It wasn’t fair. It was Saturday, their one day to spend lazing around the apartment or going out somewhere. Daichi promised it wouldn’t take him that long but that was over an hour ago, practically a lifetime.

He slipped into the kitchen and opened the pantry. His bag of treats was looking emptier than usual and it would still be a few more days until Daichi went to the store to get more. He shut the pantry door, deciding he wasn’t _that_ hungry after all. 

Trudging back into the living room, he stared down at the sofa. It looked comfortable but hardly inviting without Daichi sitting on it. He could read, but he didn’t feel like reading. It was difficult concentrating on the words when he was so miserable. Twerking his lips to the side, he glanced back at the open door to Daichi’s office.

_Maybe I should go in. Maybe he needs reminding that I exist._

With an assertive nod, Tooru wandered inside. He hovered in the doorway first, testing to see if Daichi noticed his presence. Again, his gaze remained focused on his computer screen and his fingers didn’t pause in their typing. 

_This calls for a more direct approach._

Before moving, however, he couldn’t resist getting an eyeful of Daichi’s broad back. He was relieved his office chair was one of those minimalist ones, only coming up to his mid-back so it didn’t block the pleasant view. It was tempting to just drape himself over Daichi from behind, soaking in the warmth from his body. If Daichi allowed him to do that, perhaps he could continue working without denying Tooru his physical affection. 

That was the plan, but once Tooru entered the room it became his mission to snatch all Daichi’s attention. He’d had enough. Tapping his finger against his lips, he made a quick survey of the desk. As much as he wanted to irritate Daichi, he didn’t want to piss him off. If that happened there was no way he’d get the snuggles he required, and he was determined to get them. 

He plucked his coffee mug off first and carefully moved it to a side table.

“Are you going to get me more?” Daichi asked without looking away from his screen.

“No, you’ve had enough and I’m not just talking about coffee.”

“Huh?” 

Tooru didn’t answer but Daichi continued working as if he hadn’t even asked. With an indignant sniff, Tooru ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it looked perfect and straightened his clothes. Ignoring the pile of papers on the corner, Tooru climbed over them and stretched out in front of Daichi with a groan. 

“Shit, no, wait, Tooru—” Daichi hissed, barely snatching his keyboard out from underneath Tooru’s body before he laid down completely. “What are you doing? I’m working on an email to my boss!”

“And you’re taking too long, Dai-chan.”

“I told you I was almost done.”

“You said that forever ago! Come on, it’s your day off, your day to play with me.”

Daichi frowned as he pouted, but with the amount of time they’d lived together, Tooru knew he wasn’t angry. Not yet. To ease Daichi into a state of acceptance, he shifted onto his back and stretched his arms over his head. Having his body on full display was an invitation that Daichi could almost never refuse, especially when he looked up at him with his big brown eyes. 

Daichi frowned harder, but that just meant Tooru was wearing him down.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

Tooru giggled and reached up to pluck the glasses off Daichi’s face. “I know, but I think you actually like that about me, Dai-chan. Don’t I look cute today?”

“You always look cute, turd face.”

“How can I be cute if my face looks like a turd?”

“I don’t know, it’s your gift.” As Daichi smiled back at him, Tooru grinned with a surge of triumph. “Listen, I need to write one more sentence to send this email, and then you’ll have my full attention.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Fiiiiine, I’ll just be here,” he sighed, stretching his arms back over his head to expose his stomach. _That should light a fire under his ass._

Daichi grunted and propped his keyboard on his lap to finish his email. “You could wait for me in the living room.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

Daichi didn’t answer, but Tooru spied the corner of his lips curling up. Tooru tipped his head back and closed his eyes, his grin turning smug. It was warm lying next to the computer, but not very comfortable against the hard desk with stacks of papers under various parts of his body. As soon as Daichi was finished, he’d probably pick him up anyway, so he could endure it for the moment. Like hell, he was going to leave the room and allow Daichi to forget about him again.

Eventually, the heat from the computer and the constant tapping of the keyboard drew Tooru into a doze. His breaths slowed and his tail twitched idly back and forth. He was so far gone that he didn’t even notice when the tapping finally stopped. 

Daichi’s hand rubbed across his exposed stomach and Tooru gasped, his eyes flying open. Daichi snickered at his shocked face, but he didn’t remove his hand. Instead, he continued to slide it around in circles over his abdomen. 

Usually, Tooru didn’t allow anyone to touch his belly but for some reason, he didn’t want Daichi to stop. He shivered as Daichi’s fingers caressed his sides while his palm continued applying rhythmic pressure around his belly button and a little below. Every circuit of his hand brewed heat in unspeakable places that had Tooru squeezing his eyes shut and mewling for more.

“You like this, Tooru?” Daichi’s voice murmured in his ear, his hot breath tickling his sensitive skin. As Tooru hummed and nodded, Daichi chuckled and slipped his hand further up his shirt. “I didn’t think you would. Most cats don’t like having their belly rubbed.”

“N-Normally I don’t. But right now… fuck, I don’t know.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“Yes, please. Don’t stop touching me.”

“Wow,” Daichi chuckled. “You’re not usually this needy either. I like it. Where do you want me to touch you?”

“Everywhere.”

“That’s not very specific. What if I want to touch you here?” he asked, lifting his hand off Tooru’s stomach to tickle his foot. Tooru’s eyes flew open as he hissed, kicking his foot out of Daichi’s hand. 

“Not there! Give me that,” he ordered, reaching out for Daichi’s hand. Daichi bit his lip but did as he was told, and as soon as Tooru had his hand he slipped it back in his shirt and dragged it up to his chest. “Ah, that’s better,” he sighed, releasing Daichi to let his hand hang limply off the desk.

“Oh, right _here_. I can see why you’d like that.” At first, Daichi rubbed his hand over each side of his chest, keeping his hand level and not paying attention to any specific part. Once Tooru’s guard was down, he cupped one of his pecs and swirled his thumb over his nipple. 

Tooru arched his back up and whined, the heat building up even more than before. Encouraged by his reaction, Daichi scooted closer and slipped his other hand under his shirt. With both his hands working Tooru’s nipples, his body began to shiver with want. Tooru licked his lips between his cries, begging Daichi without words to keep going. 

But eventually, Daichi did stop. Tooru blinked rapidly, turning his head to see why Daichi had stopped. His face was different than usual, cheeks brighter and his eyes darkened to almost black. 

He leaned closer until his face hovered above Tooru’s, his gaze warm and observant. “You want me to keep going?”

“Obviously. I was enjoying that!”

Daichi smirked and cupped one of his hands behind Tooru’s head. “I could tell, but I thought perhaps you’d enjoy me touching something else even more.”

“What could I possibly enjoy more than that?”

“Well, I just noticed that you seem to be begging for attention right _here_,” he said as he slipped his hand down the front of Tooru’s pants, palming the growing bulge. 

Tooru gasped, squeezing his eyes shut from just that little bit of delicious pressure. Daichi rubbed his hand over it, each variation of touch sparking new sensations of pleasure that rendered Tooru speechless. He bit his lip, trying to keep what control he could over the situation, but his hands itched to grab Daichi’s hand and push it down harder. Instead, he planted his feet on the desk and lifted his pelvis, moaning as his erection pressed hard against Daichi’s hand. Heat spread across his skin and his mind hazed and for a moment Tooru couldn't think about anything but feeling _more_.

“Hey,” Daichi whispered, lifting his hand out of Tooru’s reach. He chuckled at his dismayed expression, but it disappeared as Daichi’s lips caressed the bridge of his nose. “Tooru, do you like this? Do you want me to touch you more?”

“Yes, please. Touch me down there some more.” He was so far gone, he didn’t even mind Daichi’s amused smirk. 

“You’re such a good boy, Tooru. So beautiful,” he cooed, lowering his hand back to the tent in Tooru’s pants. “I’ll make you feel even better than this.”

“You will?”

Daichi hummed but before he moved away, he brushed his lips against Tooru’s. Suddenly, being touched wasn’t as important as it was before. His attention was split between his lust and something deeper inside, a part of him that had been longing for Daichi’s kiss. His lips were soft and gentle, slowing Tooru down in his quest to get off against Daichi’s hand. But he broke the kiss sooner than Tooru would have liked. He was beginning to sense a trend and he didn’t like it one bit. He preferred being the teasing one.

“Don’t worry… you’ll like this,” Daichi assured him, kissing his chin and down his neck.

“Okay, I’ll trust you,” he sighed, knocking his head back to the desk. He smiled at Daichi’s chuckle as he continued pressing kisses down to his chest. When he got there, Tooru felt his shirt slide over his head, exposing his entire upper body to the cool air of the room. He shivered as goosebumps fluttered across his skin, but they melted away as Daichi’s lips returned to his chest. 

His hand pressed back against Tooru’s belly and as much as he enjoyed it before, he had already felt something better. But Daichi wasn’t in the mood to disappoint. His lips tickled his ribs while his hand caught on the waistband of Tooru’s lounge pants. He tugged them lower, easing them over his bottom and his straining erection. Daichi didn’t stop until he had yanked his pants and underwear completely off his body without even removing his mouth from Tooru’s stomach. 

Tossing his clothes to the floor, Daichi’s hand slid up Tooru’s leg. The higher it climbed, the quicker Tooru’s breaths pounded through his lungs. He mewed encouragements as he reached down, slipping his fingers into Daichi’s soft hair. Daichi hummed, obviously enjoying the gentle tug on his hair but his hand didn’t continue the direction Tooru was hoping. Instead, it slid to the back of his thigh and cupped his ass cheek. While it felt good, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He huffed impatiently and was rewarded with Daichi’s laugh huffing against his lower stomach.

“So impatient.”

“It’s not like this desk is extremely comfortable.”

“Want me to move you to the bed?”

“Yes, but not until your hand touches my dick and I finally come. I’m dying, Dai-chan!”

“And I thought you trusted me.”

“I-I do.”

“I’m not going to touch you with my hand.”

“Why not?!” he whimpered. It must have sounded pathetic he realized as Daichi snorted. 

“Because I’m going to do something better.”

“What could be bet— holy _shiiiiiiit_,” he groaned as his dick was immersed in intense wet heat. He propped himself on his elbows to watch Daichi slide his lips up the length of his shaft, pausing just under the head. He glanced at Tooru from the corner of his eye and swirled his tongue over the head. It was too much, the hot stroke against his nerves, and Tooru fell back onto the desk with a heavy _thunk_. 

Daichi chuckled, the deep sound vibrating against his erection as his lips moved back down his shaft. Tooru threw one arm over his face and reached his other hand down, craving to grab hold of Daichi’s hair. In all his fantasies, _he_ was the one to be pleasuring Daichi. After all, he was the one with the rough tongue. It was beyond his imagination that Daichi would do this for him, and the shock and pleasure were driving him crazy. 

It startled him when Daichi pulled off him with a loud smack, leaving him cold and wanting. Tooru peeked out from under his arm to see him sucking on his own finger, getting it sloppy wet. He glanced Tooru’s way and gave him a quick wink as he pulled his finger out of his mouth. Tooru watched in confusion but he didn’t ask what he was doing since he told Daichi he’d trust him. He was rewarded for his patience as Daichi’s lips pressed against his head and he descended back into his lustful haze. As Daichi continued varying his sucking and tongue strokes, Tooru felt his wet finger slip between his cheeks, rubbing gently against his entrance. He was startled, his heart pounding out of control, but he didn’t want Daichi to think he was too scared. He wanted that as well and he lifted his hips to make it easier for him to reach. 

Daichi hummed and nestled his arm underneath to support him as he slowly worked a finger inside.

It felt strange and a little intrusive, but Tooru was more excited than anything. It’s not that he was aching to have a finger in his ass. It’s that he wanted something much bigger and he would do anything he could to get it. 

He was so sweaty his skin was beginning to stick to the desk. Daichi started moving his mouth faster and sucked harder, causing Tooru’s muscles to tense. His moans grew desperate and he turned onto his side, giving Daichi even more access to do as he pleased.

He curled his torso and spread his legs apart, allowing Daichi to fit between them as he worked Tooru toward his climax. With his free hand, he reached up to cup Tooru’s face, slipping his fingers higher to nestle in his hair. Tooru moved his head against it, craving any little touch Daichi could spare. The entire scenario was sexy as hell, better than what he ever imagined, but he wished he could have Daichi all over him. His weight, his hands, his heat… he wanted to drown in him. 

He moved suddenly, surprising Daichi enough to pop off. He blinked up at him in confusion as he sat up straight on the desk, his chest heaving.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just need you.”

Daichi smiled, stroking his hand through Tooru’s hair. “You have me. I’m right here.”

“No, I want _all_ of you,” he said, slipping off the desk and landing on Daichi’s lap. He rolled his body, rubbing hard against the growing bulge in Daichi’s pants. Tooru smirked as Daichi threw his head back and groaned, exposing the length of his throat. Unable to resist, Tooru leaned forward and grazed his teeth over it.

In a flurry, they yanked Daichi’s T-shirt over his head and maneuvered his pants and underwear off without Tooru getting off his lap. If he wasn’t such a heated mess, Tooru would have marveled at their ability to do it so quickly without either of them getting hurt. As soon as Daichi’s erection was free, Tooru wrapped his hands around it and gave it a few pumps. Daichi’s heaving chest was so tempting, Tooru licked his lips as he stared at it. There was plenty of time to attack it later though. His patience had reached its limit. 

He planted his feet on the floor and lifted up, keeping Daichi’s erection in his hand. As he carefully lined them up, he stroked his other hand through Daichi’s hair, gazing at him tenderly. Daichi smiled up at him, wrapping his hands around his waist but didn’t rush him to move. Even in such a state, he didn’t pressure Tooru until he was ready. It was incredible to Tooru and he appreciated it immensely. Of course, one of these days he was determined to break Daichi’s indomitable patience, it was a personal goal.

Finally, he lowered himself, squeezing his eyes shut as the head pushed past his entrance. His body shook from the heated pressure, but Daichi’s hands kept his steady as he kept going. As soon as he was low enough, Daichi leaned forward and brushed his lips over his face. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered, and Tooru nodded quickly.

“Yes, it’s amazing.” He whined as he bottomed out, breathing deep to keep control. Daichi wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies together as he buried his face into Tooru’s neck. Tooru embraced him back, hugging his shoulders and burying his face into Daichi’s hair. 

It was the most intimacy he’d ever felt, and it was overwhelming. Daichi filled him completely and his body was trembling to feel the friction against his nerves. But the warmth of Daichi’s body against his kept him still for just a few more moments, breathing in the scent of his shampoo mixed with his body’s natural aroma and committing it to memory. 

Slowly, he began to move, easing his body up and then immediately back down. Daichi groaned against him and Tooru did it again, this time rising higher and coming down faster. Daichi’s arms tightened around him to help with the movement, starting to establish a rhythm. 

Tooru’s thighs burned as he bounced faster on top of Daichi’s lap, but his mind willed them to keep moving. Every drag of Daichi’s dick lured his mind back into the haze, pushing out all extraneous thoughts. His chest slipped easily against Daichi’s with the sweat forming on their skin, and every roll of his body rubbed his erection between their stomachs. 

“I think…” Daichi started, pausing to catch his breath, “I think we’re going to break my chair.”

Tooru huffed out a laugh. “I’ll be disappointed if we don’t. Ready to go harder, Dai-chan?”

“If you can keep up.”

Tooru smirked, ready to taunt back but was interrupted when Daichi hooked his arms under Tooru’s legs, yanking them up. With a squawk, Tooru clamored to grab hold of Daichi’s shoulders. It was just in time as Daichi thrust, bouncing Tooru on his lap and setting a mind-numbing pace. 

Daichi buried his face into his neck, his mouth varying kisses and teeth grazes of the sensitive skin. Tooru tipped his head back, exposing the length of it for Daichi’s pleasure. He panted and mewed, not even caring that he lost all sense of control. Daichi was taking good care of him, he always did.

“Tooru,” he moaned against his throat. “You feel so good. My gorgeous cat… my sweet _kitten_.”

Tooru’s body tensed at the endearment spoken in Daichi’s raspy voice. He whined and buried his face into his hair, his fingers digging into the muscles of his upper back. They flexed under his grip, tantalizing him. He wanted to sink his teeth into them, scrape his nails over his skin to mark him as his own.

His body tensed all over, the friction so intense his mind was spiraling out of control. His little mewls grew into yowls, every slick of skin setting him on fire. Daichi was moving faster, keeping the thrusts shallow. As he licked a stripe up the length of Tooru’s throat, the wet heat pushed him clean over the edge.

He gripped on hard to Daichi’s body as he came, spilling into the narrow space between their stomachs. Daichi kept moving, every thrust grazing his overly sensitive nerves. Tears slipped out the corners of Tooru’s eyes as he whimpered, craving more even when it borderline hurt. Soon Daichi tensed as well with a deep groan, filling Tooru’s body with wet heat that seeped out with every lingering thrust.

Once Daichi was spent, he lowered Tooru’s legs and fell back limp in the chair. Tooru blinked down at him, bleary in his haze. As their eyes met, they both managed lazy smiles as Tooru leaned down to brush their lips together. He scrunched his nose at Daichi’s dried lips from the heavy panting and flicked his tongue across them. 

Daichi chuckled and reached up to cradle his face. “Are you alright?”

“No, it was terrible. I can’t believe you’d do such an insensitive thing to me.” Tooru snorted when Daichi’s smile fell away and he arched an eyebrow. “Of course, I’m alright! I had no idea you were so talented with your tongue, are you sure you don’t have any feline blood?”

“I’m sure,” Daichi laughed, shaking his head. “Do I look like a cat to you?”

Tooru hummed as he looked down, admiring the spread of Daichi’s hard muscles gleaming with sweat and spattered with cum. “You’re right, more like a bull.”

“A bull… like a cow?!”

“No! Not like that. Although, I did milk you good,” he teased, wiggling his ass over Daichi’s lap.

“Ah! Okay, bath time.”

“What?! Why am I being punished?”

“A bath isn’t a punishment, it’s getting clean.”

“No, my tongue will do just fine, thank you very much.” Tooru huffed, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. 

“But, look,” Daichi said, gesturing at the mess on their stomachs.

Tooru narrowed his eyes and slipped his hands over Daichi’s shoulders. He leaned close, keeping his face serious as he gave Daichi’s shoulders a squeeze. 

“My tongue will do the job,” he reiterated, dropping his gaze back to Daichi’s chest and roving giving his lips a long, salacious lick.

Daichi gulped. “Bed?”

“Bed,” Tooru agreed, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably not be the last fic I write in this universe, it's too much fun (*≧∀≦*)


End file.
